The Words I Couldn't Say
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Kagome grew up as Lily Evan's shadow, she had never been as good as Charms as her, and she was always average in her looks. She did however have a larger heart than her red haired friend, and it was that heart that had encouraged Lily to befriend the young Severus Snape, and her words that had caused him to fall in love with her...in the end...FULL SUMMARY INSIDE !


**The Words I Couldn't Say**

**Summary: Kagome grew up as Lily Evan's shadow, she had never been as good as Charms as her, and she was always average in her looks. She did however have a larger heart than her red haired friend, and it was that heart that had encouraged Lily to befriend the young Severus Snape, and her words that had caused him to fall in love with her...in the end...it had been her heart that had killed Lily and James Potter too...and now...she's back after having gone missing from the Wizarding world, more beautiful, more powerful...and more prepared for her heart and the trouble it would no doubt get her in to...**

**Anime: InuYasha/Harry Potter**

**Pairing: Kagome/Severus**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated: M**

**-x-x-x-**

"_Lily, your sister is doing it again..."_

A young red head leaned back to see what the girl beside her was going on about, smiling as she saw her sister glaring at them from across the yard, the red head shook her head, "Leave her at it, she can't do harm, not much anyways. We have wands, and she hands." She pulled out a thin stick and watched vehemently as her sister took off frightened up the steps of the house.

"Why does she hate us?"

"Not us, me. I'm the sister with the Magic, if it had been her, she'd have no qualm with magic, she's just jealous. What about your family, and siblings, Kagome? I know we normally don't talk about family or anything, it's always the start of term, and although I am excited, it would be nice to know more about my first Witch friend,"

"I have a little brother, he's two right now, I knew I had magic abilities a long while ago, my Mum is a witch, and my father is a Wizard, they told me when I was little that there was a chance I'd be a witch too. When I was seven, I started doing small things, I can change the length of my hair with just a thought and some concentration, and I can change its color, oh...mum said it was a morphing ability, which is funny, since they can't do it without a wand," Kagome laughed, "I can make things float too, but that one is more an anger management type thing. It only happens when I'm really angry...oddly enough, my brother loves to see me angry,"

Lily laughed at that, "Sounds like fun! My parents haven't any magic abilities, it's just me..."

"That's not true, everyone has magic, its only...for some, it never wakes up...the magic, that is. You see, the founders of our school, they learned to awaken the magic inside, that doesn't mean that only them and their children...have magic...and we are their children, it was a war which killed them, but we survived...our magic survived time, and although it may be dormant to most, to us, we have the ability to live up to their names."

"...So I might be one of their great, great, great, great grandchildren...?"

Kagome laughed, "Most likely, think about it, they have a child, that child either gets pregnant or impregnates another, that's one or two more kids with magic, they have kids, it spreads out...and it keeps going, we keep growing, larger and larger in numbers. Mum and Dad are one of the last remaining Purebloods, next to the Zabini's, Parkinson's, Black's, Malfoy's, Potter's and Weasley's...it's strange though, she said beside us, there are not many others, so its silly to dwell on pureblood only ideals, because we will die out if such nonsense fills our minds."

Lily smiled, "I can't wait to go to school...it sounds confusing, but marvelous,"

Kagome laughed, "Sadly, not all purebloods you meet will be nice, I'm one in a million, Lily, so don't be crushed if they sneer at you. It's in their nature, I was lucky enough to grow up on a shrine away from Magic, with just my family and Pixel."

"Who is Pixel?"

"Our house elf, she came with Dad from England, and...hm?"

"What is it?"

"_She's back..."_

"WITCH!"

Kagome smiled, "You would be right...we are indeed witches, Petunia, but then...you've known this for two months now."

"..." Petunia seemed petrified at having Kagome speak her name, but then she picked up rocks and started hurling them at her sister and Kagome. Both girls were quick to move to their feet and run out of distance of the rocks, but Petunia didn't stop there, she chased them, towards a large tree, and probably would have gone further had she not seen something they hadn't, the cold look of the boy behind them. They were both looking at Petunia when she turned and fled from the two, leaving them with the boy that had knowingly frightened her.

"Kami, and she calls us witches! Nutcase she is..."

Lily sighed, not arguing with Kagome, she turned and stopped short, staring behind Kagome, she pat her friend on the shoulder and Kagome turned to see what Lily was looking at. "...who..."

"A wizard, what is everyone getting all stoned faced for?!" Kagome cried out, she wasn't one that enjoyed overly dramatic situations, and getting scared off because of an eleven year old wizard with a wand he didn't know how to use yet, and friezing up because you didn't recognize said wizard...was exactly the type of drama she tried to avoid.

"_But he looks creepy!"_ Lily hissed out in Kagome's ear, causing Kagome to shake her head at the sudden tickle.

Frowning, Kagome swat her friend lightly on the head, "Don't do that!" Kagome stepped forward and watched the boy, small in stature, pale, deathly pale, that is...with black hair neatly brushed, and grayish black eyes, step back as he regarded her curiously and uncertainly. "I'm not going to bite you, I just wanted to say thanks...for helping us...even if you didn't mean to. My name is Kagome Higurashi, and this is my friend Lily Evans." Lily fluttered up to stand beside Kagome, nervously looking over the boy, she smiled and Kagome watched his eyes widen. It was probably the first time someone had ever smiled at him, and she honestly liked the look of surprise that had crossed his eyes.

Then...he was gone, he turned and ran behind the tree, and when they followed...he was gone.

**-x-x-x-**

"So weird! How can you just talk to someone who looks like the walking dead?!"

Kagome scoffed, "If this conversation doesn't come to an end, I'll make you look like the walking dead!"

Lily rolled her eyes, something that Kagome had been forcing herself _not_ to do. Her _friend_ had been going on about how 'creepy' the boy from earlier had looked. Kagome wasn't sure who he was, she had only taken note of his wand in his hand, and had called out Wizard; she didn't think he looked creepy, a little pale, yeah...but...she was pale too.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed; tomorrow is a big day,"

"Yep, the start of our lives, as _Witches_!" Kagome cheered quietly but excitedly, Lily's sister and parents had gone to sleep awhile ago, and the girls had only stayed up to make sure that their trunks were ready for tomorrow. Kagome was very happy that Lily's family had let her stay here; she was brought by Headmaster Dumbledore so that she would make the trip without hassle. Her mother and father had to leave on short notice for something involving some Order or such nonsense that they wouldn't talk about with Kagome, which left her in his care until he brought her to Lily's family.

The two took one final look at the two trunks packed and placed off to the side, before laying down and letting sleep take them to a world of Magic, a world that they would soon be apart of.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is the first chapter of The Words I Couldn't Say...hope you enjoy!**


End file.
